Harley Potter: Opposing A Prophecy
by ReliableNarcotic
Summary: I can do it, keep everyone believing I'm a boy. I can spit, wear my underwear for days on end, and eat like a pig...Well I can! Ok...maybe I should rethink the underwear...like they'd know anyway." Responding to SaphirePhoenix's Sex-Change Challenge
1. Surviving

**Harley Potter: Opposing A Prophecy **

**A fan fiction by Jessie**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World belongs to Rowling. **

**(If it were mine, Dumbledore wouldn't be gay, Umbridge would be killed by house elves, Ron would ditch Hermione for Luna, camping wouldn't be a part of the wizarding world, Fred would live, or both the twins would die, and people would actually care about the main character.) **

**Chapter One: Survive **

**I could see the park up ahead. My tree stood strong against the setting sun. The tall monkey bars that would aid in saving me from my cousin's gang were just a block away. Pushing my glasses up my sweaty nose I thought '**_**Run faster!' **_**Ignoring the stitch in my side, I picked up my pace. **

**Dudley out weighted me like a cow out weighs a dog, but his gang didn't. Piers Polkiss, being as scrawny as me and almost as fast, was on my heels as I rounded the corner. '**_**Almost there**_**.' That's when I felt Piers' hand had a hold of my shirt. As I jerked free from his grasp, Piers tripped on a crack in the pavement. The others stopped to help him up, giving me time to run the rest of the way to the monkey bars.**

**Reaching them, I climbed up the ladder and pulled myself up through the bars to sit on top. Panting, I stood up and walked from bar to bar to the other side. Grabbing the tree branch nearest me, I lifted myself onto it and began to climb. Once I felt safe in the height of the tree, I stopped to catch my breath. **

**Below me, Dudley and his gang stood bent over panting. Piers was the first to look up and give me that dirty rat-face look that makes me want to gag. Dudley having recovered looked up too, pushing his sweat soaked blonde hair out of his eyes. I'll always see blonde blokes as Dudley is now, sweaty, repulsive and pathetic. **

"**Get down-"pant, "from there-" pant "you tree climbing **_**freak**_**!" He spat up at me in his most threatening voice. It totally lost its effect when he fell over. I just smirked down at him.**

"**What's the matter Duddydums? Your fat butt can make it up the tree?" I knew I should not be taunting him, but from this high up I felt invincible. Of course it helped they didn't have my tree climbing skills. I could see the color rising in his face, just like my dear Uncle Vernon. Oh no, not a good sign. **

"**Piers, hand me that rock." Dudley said as he struggled back on his feet. He held out a meaty hand as Piers did as he said and gave it over. I took in a deep breath.**

"**Y-You wouldn't dare!" I flinched as my voice cracked with a little uncertainty. Dudley gave me a sneer that made him look like he had a harelip. '**_**Yuck. What an ugly face.' **_**Cocking back his arm, Dudley flung the rock at me. Instinct took over and my hand reached out and caught the rock before it could fly past me. I laughed at him.**

"**I'm over **_**here **_**smart one." I should really learn to shut my mouth. They shared a look and the five of them picked up rocks and began to chuck them at me. Too bad for me they weren't all as bad as Dudley. Helpless, all I could do was protect my face with my hands. **

**They were shouting insults up at me. Saying things like "Weirdo," "Hobo," "Four eyes," and my personal favorite "Hairy Harley!" I mean really, couldn't they come up with something new? Enduring the pain whenever one hit my body, I thought '**_**This is going to hurt tomorrow.'**_

**My anger started to rise. I could feel the rage inside of me building, feeding off of every time I've been wronged in my life. Like how I can't remember my parents. How wrong they were to drive drunk. Moreover, how unfair it was when I was dumped on the Dursley's after they died. I thought about how it felt to be loathed by my own family. To be considered a freak my whole life. To be forced to cook, clean, and live under the stairs in a cupboard for ten years. Having to wear hand-me-down clothes from my **_**boy**_** cousin was the last straw. For get the fact that their eight times to big for me. **

**With another "Freak" my eyes narrowed. The rocks stopped midair in their attack. Dudley and his gang screamed when the rocks hurled back at them. With curses, Dudley and his gang started running for home. **

**Great, it was now dark and I know I'm grounded. Did they not throw them hard enough? Had the wind picked up? Even if I didn't know how the rocks fell back on them, I already knew I'd be punished for it. The problem was, strange things often happened around me, and it was no good telling the Dursleys I didn't make them happen. **

**Since I'd be in trouble anyway, I decided to set in the tree a little longer. Sighing, I let my guard down for the first time that day, my arms falling to my sides. My day had started out normal, making breakfast for the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon yelling at me, doing the laundry, Aunt Petunia yelling at me, making lunch, getting sat on by Dudley, making dinner, and getting yelled at some more. I was washing the car when Dudley decided to entertain his gang by playing "Harley, The Punching Bag!" That's about the time I threw the bucket of soap water at him and made a run for it. Thinking about it just made me mad all over again. **

**I have been running for as I long as I can remember. My earliest memories were of Dudley poking at me and pulling at my impossibly wild hair. I fought back once, when I was about four I think. I can recall Dudley punching my arm at lunch one day and Aunt Petunia went into the kitchen, "Mummy will be right back with your sweets Duddykins!" After deciding I'd had enough, I reached over and gave him one hard push. At that age, Dudley wasn't as tough. So once he fell on his butt, he started to bawl. There was no use trying to lie when Aunt Petunia came running in, asking what happened. I got a day in my cupboard, which was more of a room to me then. A day was a long time for a four year old. Now, just a day is a light punishment. **

**Anyway, I have just run ever since. I'm pretty fast too when I run barefoot. I can out run all the boys in my class, to their resentment. I would be on the track team too if I didn't have to wear a pair of Dudley's old shoes that are two sizes to big for me. The street lights came on just then. **

**Sometimes I hate being a girl. If I were a boy at least I'd be wearing the right gender of clothing. Going to school sucks. None of the girls will play with me because I dress like a boy. Not that I care, girls are no fun to play with anyway. They are always worried about getting dirty. No, what hurts is not being able to play sports with the boys. Dudley would beat up anyone who would start to be my friend anyhow. **

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the flapping of wings. I strained to see through the branches up at the night sky. There, flying down towards me was a small bird. Well, actually it looked like a big owl as it got closer. I have never seen a real owl before, so I was shocked when it landed on the branch to my right. I jumped when the brown feathered creature stuck its leg out at me. Looking at it more closely I saw there was a kind of letter stuck to it. A little bit wary, I slowly untied the letter from the owl's leg. Once it was free, the brown owl took flight once more. I watched as it disappeared into the night.**

**Since I could no longer see the beautiful bird, I turned my attention to the letter. I glanced at it and did a double take. **_**'What the-'**_**the address on the envelope read:**

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**The Tree In The Park**

**Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey **

**Wiping my glasses on my large shirt before putting them back on, I took another good look. Yes, that's what it said. My first thought was '**_**They know I'm in a tree**_**!' I mentally slapped myself. '**_**You get a letter from **_**an owl**_** and you're worried about them knowing you're in a tree?**_**' Looking at it again, I sighed in frustration. '**_**Even they think I'm a boy.**_**' Who they were is what I really needed to know. **

**I was about to open the envelope and find out, when I thought better of it. Stuffing the thick paper in one of my huge back pockets for later, I climbed down some branches and jumped the rest of the way. Straitening up, I took off down the road towards my own nightmare. **

**Number four Privet Drive was like every other house on the block. I looked at the bright green grass I had cut after breakfast. It was the same height as all the other lawns. Light was shining threw the shutter framed windows. I groaned before I opened the front door. I crept down the hallway on my tiptoes. "Reeabbit" I was almost past the kitchen when my pocket croaked and she caught me. **

"**What did **_**you do**_** to Dudley?" Aunt Petunia screeched in my ear. Man, I was so close. Oh well. Turning to look at my aunt, I mustered up my most innocent face; I pushed a strand of my coal colored hair behind my ear. Widening my green eyes, which everyone said looked like moss, I played naïve. **

"**Well some kids were playing catch with some rocks and I guess one got thrown wrong and hit Dudley. Is he going to be ok?" I asked with false concern. Hey, it worked on my teachers at least. Dudley gave me a dirty look behind his mother and pretended to sob.**

"**That's not what happened! You made the rocks attack me and my friends!" Dudley wailed. Aunt Petunia took a minute to fuss over Dudley. I grunted. He only had one bruise on his face. As for the crying, Dudley hasn't really cried since I pushed him out of that chair. I smirked at the thought. **

"**And how do you suppose I did that? Huh? Magic?" I said with a scoff. I was quick to drop my smirk when Aunt Petunia turned back to me. Oops, wrong word. She had that look on her face, the one that made her look like a rabid horse. That look meant that my health was in danger. I winced; bracing myself for what I knew would come next. Seizing a hand full of my hair, Aunt Petunia dragged me to the cupboard under the stairs and threw me in.**

"**YOU ARE NOT TO SAY THAT **_**WORD**_** IN THIS HOUSE!" She screamed in my face before slamming the tiny door shut. I could hear the padlock turning on the other side. Moaning, I flipped on my light and laid down on my makeshift bed on top of a cabinet that stretched cross the small room. **

**Opening my eyes, I looked around the tiny space. My artwork from school covered the walls. If there was one thing I loved about school, it was art class. There was a drawing of my tree next to the monkey bars on the door and a painting of a woman hidden by shadow and green light on the opposite wall. A drawing of a motorcycle airborne was pinned on my ceiling. There were drawings of animals. Doodles of Mrs. Figg's cats buried the far wall; sketches of snakes slithering through grass…**

**Snakes! Oh my, how could I forget! Sitting up I scanned the room. There, tangled in my socks on the floor. I bent down and woke the sleeping snake. After its black body coiled up my arm, I sat back down.**

"_**Hello Lucifer. I brought you dinner**_**" I hissed in a quiet voice so the Dursleys wouldn't hear me. The garter snake looked up at me expectantly as I dug down in my lower pocket. Catching the frog by the leg before it could get away; I held it out to Lucifer. He gave me that look.**

**I sighed and turned my head to stare at the painting of the woman. I had dreams about her sometimes. They were more nightmares really. It would start out so beautiful, her singing. The words were vaguely there, but what I remember was the sound of her voice. The gentlest sound I've ever heard. It's almost like I'm asleep inside the dream, when she starts to scream, and the green light that frames her face in horror comes. I always wake up panting and drenched in sweat with those dreams. **

**My art teacher, Miss Trade, taught me how to take away bad dreams by turning them into art. That's when I painted my shadow woman smiling. The dreams don't come as often now. When they do I focus on the singing, and sometimes the rest will go away.**

"_**I'm done, thanssss you**_**." I smiled down at Lucifer sadly. He and I meet a few summers ago when I saved him from one of Mrs. Figg's cats, and we have been taking care of each other ever since. Lucifer was the first snake I had ever talked to. I don't know how it happened, but I'm happy it did. Normally he was just a snarky little thing. Complaining about how I only ever got him frogs and how he could use a rat. At first I didn't want to give him live food at all, but when Lucifer explained how he didn't eat anything he didn't kill himself, I could understand that. He would have hunted for himself, but I didn't want the Dursleys to find him. They're terrified of snakes. It didn't matter that he wasn't poisonous. "**_**What'ssss the matter**_**?" He asked me with a rare show of concern.**

"_**Dudley and his gang chased me up the tree again. Now I'm locked in here with you."**_** I laughed lightly at his huffy expression.**

"_**Well I apprecsssssiate you too, young bird."**_** He said in a cross tone. I gave a quiet gasp. The letter! Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the envelope.**

"_**What'ssss that**_**?" Lucifer questioned as he slithered up my arm and onto my shoulder.**

"_**An owl gave it to me when I was up in the tree. I think its time I opened it**_**." Turning it over, I saw some kind of house crest, with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle. Careful not to tare the crest I pulled out a sheet of thick yellow tinted paper. As I read, my eyes grew wide. **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**Of WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**A****fter the shock wore off, I gave a little psh…and sit the letter a side. It was obviously someone's idea of a joke. Dudley must have gotten the owl from Piers' Dad's pet shop. He just loves it when I get in trouble from when I say anything unordinary. **

"_**What'sss it sssay?"**_** Lucifer hissed. **

"_**That a Mr. Harry Potter is a wizard and is accepted to some magic school.**_** " I gave a little shrug.**

"_**Why'd it come to you?"**_** I gave him an incredulous look.**

"_**Someone is messing with me. Duh. Whoever gave themselves the name Minerva –gross name, right? – is trying to insult me by first calling me a boy,"**_** I hissed in anger, "**_**and then they slur my intelligence in thinking that I'd believe I got into a school of magic. Probably Dudley hoping I'll get into trouble by asking Uncle Vernon if I can go."**_** It was Lucifer's turn to look at me like I'm nuts.**

"_**Dudley? Do you really think Dudley hasss the brain cellsss to come up with sssomething like that?"**_

"_**Well….no, but Piers could have**_**!" I said in my defense. **_**"His family owns a pet shop!"**_

"_**Have you ever ssseen an owl at a pet ssshop?"**_** He asked mockingly.**

"_**Ok fine. So it wasn't Dudley. How lame is it to lose to a snake?**_**" I couldn't help but feel beaten. **

"_**I resssent that**_**." **

"_**No you don't**_**" I stuck my tongue out at him. Sighing I said **_**"Well, I guess we'll never know, it's not like we have an owl to send back a reply. Besides that, they got the wrong Potter, because I'm not a boy."**_

"_**Wait. Wasssn't there a sssecond paper?" **_**Lucifer sounded excited**_**. **_

"_**I completely forgot!" **_**Picking back up the letter I skipped to the next page. Skimming through it, I couldn't help but let out a little squeak. **

"_**Quiet!" **_**Lucifer scolded me**_**.**_

"_**Sorry. It gives a list of things I'll need for school and at the bottom it gives directions to a place in the middle of London called Diagon Ally where I can get all my supplies**_**." I looked up into his pale golden eyes**_**. "Lucifer, if we can get there, I bet someone will help us get an owl to Hogwarts!" **_**I said with enthusiasm.**

"_**What about them having the wrong Potter?" **_**Lucifer tried to hide is hope behind sarcasm. Didn't work, I know he loves a good adventure as much as me.**

"_**It could be a typo or something! More to the point we'll never know unless we go!" **_**I whispered a little too loudly.**

**Next thing I knew my door was opened and I was jerked out of the cupboard by my Uncle Vernon. Lucifer fell off my shoulder and hid before he was seen. Because of the letter I forgot all about being in trouble for something I didn't do. Well, come to think about it, if the letter is real, maybe I **_**did**_**. Wow, that made me feel better about all those times I was blamed for things happening! Not.**

**I winced when Uncle Vernon got up close to my face and I could see the crumbs stuck in his walrus-like mustache. **_**'Been into the donuts again, Uncle?' **_**Of course I didn't say this aloud. I knew what I was in for when he got home, and I wanted to avoid it if I could. **

**Uncle Vernon was twice the size of his son and had to turn sideways just to get in the door. Fat and awkward he may be, but that didn't stop him from packing a mean punch. **

**I could hear Dudley whining in the kitchen to Aunt Petunia. She wouldn't let Dudley see me disciplined. Something about how she didn't want to give me a chance to hurt him again. Yeah, love you too Aunt Petunia. **

"**HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FREAKINESS AGAINST DUDLEY?" He spat at me. With Uncle Vernon, there is no medium tone when he is angry.**

"**I didn't do anything! He was the one throwing rocks at me!" I defended myself without thinking. **

**Smack!**

**I turned my head to blunt part of the hit.**

"**What do you have to say for yourself now!?" He sneered at me. I stood up tall and looked him in the eye. If I'm in for a penny, I'm in for a pound. **

"**Your cow for a son deserved it." **

**This time I kept my face still. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me flinch. His fist knocked off my glasses. I let them fall. Better not to see the rest of this. One more hit and I was lying on the floor. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I wouldn't have cried had he not kicked it out of me. **

**Abruptly he stopped. I could hear him yelling in fright as I felt around for my glasses. Once I had the bent frames back on, I saw Uncle Vernon hurl Lucifer from his leg and ran from the room. **

**Aunt Petunia was shouting about getting Vernon to the hospital as they slammed the front door. I struggled to where Lucifer was and picked him up. **

"_**Lucifer!" **_**I sobbed**_**, "Are you alright**_**?" Just then he moved his head and looked up at me. **

"_**The man tassstesss awful, worsssessss then a toad**_**." I gave a shaky laugh that went wrong and turned into another sob of pain. **

"_**Harley, we ssshould leave thisss placesss before they get back**_**." The seriousness of his words hit me, and I moved into action. Limping to the cupboard I sat Lucifer down on my pillow and grabbed my backpack from under the bed. Emptying it of homework I started packing.**

**I snatched some extra clothes and stuffed them in my bag. After pulling my hair into a ponytail using the rubber band I kept on my wrist, I started to take my art down off the walls. When I came the last one on the wall, the shadow women, I carefully pulled her off. Taped on the back was the prize money I won at the art competition Mrs. Trade took me too. I placed the painting in my backpack and the money in my back pocket. After throwing on my only hoody, I swung the backpack onto my shoulders. Picking up Lucifer, I took one last look around while he slid around my forearm. **

"_**Well, I guess that's everything**_**." I felt myself shaking, not so much from being afraid, but from being kicked so much.**

"**Don't forget the letter." Lucifer hissed to remind me. Oh yeah. I picked the papers up off the floor and crammed them back in the envelope.**

"_**What would I do with out you, Lucifer**_**?" He made that hissing laugh of his as we headed out the front door.**

"**Sssurrrrvive." **

**I was several streets away before I let myself rest on a low wall in Magnolia Crescent. It was becoming harder to ignore the pain in my ribs. After my breathing calmed down, I began to map out my next move. **

"_**There is a bus stop another five blocks down, but the next bus won't be here until morning"**_** I spoke softly, **_**"Lucifer, I'm not sure I can keep going. I feel so tired."**_** The garter snake gave me an apologetic glance before he lowered his fangs into my hand. **_**"Ouch!"**_** I frowned down at him, "**_**What was that for?"**_

"_**It'll wake you up. We can't ssstay here Harley,"**_** Lucifer reminded me. "**_**We either go forward, or we go back."**_

"_**I won't go back Lucifer."**_** With a bit of a whimper, I stood up and began the walk to the bus stop. Feeling the bite start to tingle, I had a look at it as I walked. The puncture marks in my hand were small with only a little blood seeping out. Still the sensation felt strange. Kind of like a sugar rush. **

"_**Are you sure you're not poisonous?"**_** I asked Lucifer who was once again lying across my shoulders. His smooth scales against my neck helped in easing my distress. **

"_**Not to you."**_** He said teasingly. I gave a small unsteady laugh as I stepped off the sidewalk to cross another street. Well duh, Lucifer was a grater snake. Their venom wasn't meant for people, just lunch. **

**My laughter caught in my throat as I stumbled on the curb. Falling forward I reached up behind me with my left hand, trying to grab a hold of the lamppost. Missing I had only my right hand to break my fall on. I gasped, "OW." I sat up in the gutter and had a look at my wrist. Good, not broken. **

**There was a deafening BANG, and I threw up my hands to shield my eyes against a sudden blinding light-**

**With a yell, I rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels screeched to a halt exactly where I had just been lying. '**_**Blimey**_**! **_**I'll end up dead before the night is over!'**_

**Raising my head, I saw they belonged to a violently purple, triple-decker bus, which had appeared at of thin air. Written in gold over the windshield were the words **_**The Knight Bus**_**. A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

"**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor for this eve-" The pimpled covered man, who couldn't have been older then twenty, looked down at me for the first time. "What happened to you?" I hastily pulled my hood on and stood up.**

"**You said the Knight Bus goes anywhere. Could it take me to Hogwarts? I need to see Dumbledore." I asked, completely ignoring his question. Stan looked at me like I was stupid. Good, this pimply guy distracted easy. **

"**The closest you'll be get'n to Hogwarts is Hogsmeade," Stan looked at me funny. "Woss your name?" **

"**Arabella Figg." I mentally grimaced at the thought, but there was no sense in leaving a trail if I could help it. "What is Hogsmeade?" Stan looked stunned.**

"**What is Hogsmeade she asks? Hogsmeade be the only all magically village in Britain!"**

**I pulled my money out of my pocket and showed it to him. "Is this enough to get me to Hogsmeade?" Stan looked at the money, and then back at me.**

"**I see. Muggleborn are you?" Not waiting for me to answer, Stan turned to an elderly man with thick glasses, who sat in the driver's seat. "Hey Ern, this Figg girl says she needs to see Dumbledore. Think we can take muggle money?" This Ern man smiled kindly at me before giving a nod. **

**I smiled too as Stan took all my money, mumbling something about goblins and a bank. Climbing aboard hurt my ribs, but I let myself forget that for a moment as my mouth drop open. In place of seats, the bus was jam-packed with beds. Each bed had a candle by it that gave off just enough light so I could see that the first floor was empty. Stan gestured for me to pick one. **

**So I wouldn't have to answer any more questions, I chose one in the back. Pulling my hood closer, I sat down on my bed. There was another BANG, and the next moment I found myself flat on my bed, thrown back by the speed of the Knight Bus. Finally being freed of my hood, Lucifer showed his face again. I gave him an apologetic look.**

"_**Sorry, I had forgotten about you."**_** I said in hush tones. I let him get comfortable, before putting my hood back up, carefully this time. The ride seemed to go by slowly. I tried to look at the window at one point, but that only made me feel sick. I wondered briefly how the bus was going this fast, before I thought, duh, magic. I didn't know how I was going to get used to it. Would I even get the chance? **

**The letter wasn't even really addressed to me. If it turned out it wasn't a typo, what would happen then? Would this Dumbledore send me back to the Dursleys? No. He could try, but there is no way I'd ever go back there. I'd live with Mrs. Figg and all her smelly cats before I did that. **

**Thinking about Dumbledore brought up another problem. **

"_**Ah Lucifer, how do we find Hogwarts once we get to Hogsmeade?"**_** I hissed as I watched Stan talking to Ern. **

"_**We'll have to asssk sssomeone**_**." **

**Scratching my forehead where my lighting twisted scar was, out of habit, I worried over what Lucifer said. I decided not to point out it'd probably still be dark. Most people are sleeping this time of night, and the ones that aren't, well I didn't want to think about it just then. **

**The Knight Bus came to a stop with another BANG. I gave a weak "thank you" to Stan and old man Ern, as I staggered off the bus. Once outside, I bent over and tried to calm my stomach. I winced as the Knight Bus gave another loud BANG and disappeared into the darkness. I had such a headache. **

**Standing up straight, I took a glance around. I felt as though I had gone back in time. This Hogsmeade didn't look like it had magic at all. The old fashioned buildings about me must have been over a hundred years old. I began walking down the dark street, looking at the village. The haunted look these houses had to them gave me the feeling I was on the wrong side of town. When I looked into the dark windows I could had sworn they gazed back. **

**I repressed the urge to run, I was too tired anyway. Instead I turned down the next street.**

"_**Harley, make for that building."**_** My snake friend whispered in my ear. Half way down the street there was a house with lights on inside. The thought that anyone who was up this late at night wasn't doing anything good, didn't stop me from dragging my feet towards it. **

**As I got closer I saw a sign hanging above the door that read **_**The Hog's Head**_**. To my disgust, there really was. Below the writing, a severed boar's head was nailed to the wood, blood trickling from it. I felt ill.**

**Abruptly the front door flew open, and I forgot about being sick when a man in a robe was thrown out it, into the cobbled street. **

"**The bar is closed! And don't be Apparating home," I heard a deep voice scolding the man in the bath robe, "I won't be fined if you splinch yourself!" **

**The man that I now realized was drunk, waited until the door was slammed shut before he made a rude hand gesture and-**

'_**What the-**_**?' He was just there! The pop sound that was made when he vanished rang in me ears, leaving me dizzy. **

**No turning back now. I'd be lost for hours if I didn't get some help. I walked up to the door and knocked as hard as my ribs would permit me, before I slumped against the wall while waiting for someone to answer. I really did feel sick. **

"**I'm closed!" I cringed a little when someone yelled at me. The man who opened the door let his scowl slip when he looked down to see me, a child, standing before him. **

**The barman caught me as I collapsed, saving me from making hard contact with the ground. I glimpsed brilliant blue eyes behind thick spectacles, before my eyesight went blurry. I was aware of someone- the barman maybe? - asking for my name. **

"**Harley Potter." I was able to answer before promptly passing out. **

**-End of chapter one-**

**Author's Note:**

****

**Hello Dear Readers.**

**First off I'd like to thank SaphirePhoenix for the challenge that has inspired me to write. "You are awesome Janine!" I advice all of you to read her story, Harry Potter: The 'Boy' Who Lived. After reviewing mine of course. ;) **

**I go by ReliableNarcotic to the public, and by Jessie to whom I deem worthy. –cough- Reviewers –cough- **

**This is my first story and I need all the feed back I can get. I'm not so naïve as to say why all of you read/write fanfiction, but I hope to be a "real author" someday and wish to acquire some writing skills.**

**How can you help, you ask? Oh that's sweet of you, really. :) All you have to do is hit that little "Go" button and review for me. I'm a complete hypocrite I know. How many stories have I passed up on reviewing? It wasn't until I started to write myself, that I knew how important reviews are to writers on here. Why else write fanfiction at all? **

** Anyway, what do you think of this story so far? Am I going too slow or too fast? Is it interesting? I am having the hardest time with first person, believe it or not. I'm going to try and keep the whole story in Harley's point of view, just because I believe it will be harder for me that way.**

**It is still early enough in the story for requests. So if you want something to happen, I can put it in if it doesn't interfere with what I do have planned. Also, I have been beta-ing (Is that even a word? Huh…) it myself, so if there is a grammar mistake that just irks you, let me know so I won't do it again. **

**Love you guys lots…..and fudge points for anyone one who reviews! (I'm too lazy to make brownies…) **


	2. Jim McManus

Chapter Two: Jim McManus

**Author's Note:**

**Fudge Points;** a show of gratitude given to a selfless being. (reviewer)

**Selfless; **showing unselfish concern for the welfare of others.

**Fudge Points go to:**

notBald

MedicWolfram

insaneschitsoid

TheLadyAthena

twistypurpletwister

Ok so I hope you all kinda get the whole fudge points thing. Truth is I had no idea what I was going to say about them. Basically, I just want to say thanks. I'm going to try a take it a step further. Whoever chooses to review, I'm going to put the first 5 people on my profile for each chapter, stating a little about each one. And whosever review I find the most helpful for each chapter, I'll read one of your stories (as long as it's Harry Potter), and review of course ;) So there you go! It starts this chapter!

Another thing, if you could put the chapter number you are reviewing for in the review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine! It is Rowling's. If it were, Harry would never say no when Dumbledore offers candy…I mean, Hello!? CANDY! XP lol.

**Chapter Two:** Jim McManus

I woke to light blinding my vision. Using a hand to shield my eyes, I felt around for my glasses. Finding them on what felt like a nightstand, I gave my eyes time to adjust before putting them on.

Everything was so clear! I took them back off and had a good look up close. The nose piece that I had ducked taped together after every time Dudley caught me, was no longer broken. The lenses were scratch free too. Cool! I slipped them back on.

Gazing around the vast room, I saw empty beds with white covering lined up along two sides of the room. With those and the gown I was wearing, I realized I was in some sort of hospital. The bed I was lying in was placed next to what looked like an office. To the right of the office stood two tall doors, the entrance I suspected. On the opposite side of the room, was the source of all the light. Windows towered all the way up to the vaulted ceiling.

From my position on the bed, all I could see outside the glass was the glaring sun. I guessed it to be early afternoon. Man, I never sleep this late.

When the events of what happened before I passed out came back to me, I bolted up out of the bed. That barman must have brought me here, wherever here _is_. He shouldn't have done that. I felt fine now. I only needed a bit of rest.

I could hear people talking in the room next to me and I panicked. All I could think about was how they'd send me back to the Dursley's once they found out I had run away. I had to get out of here, but where were my clothes?

I spotted a cabinet by my bed. Running over to it, I threw it open. There I found my clothes and-

"_Lucifer!"_ The black snake slithered up my extended arm. "_I thought I might have lost you back at that bar!" _

"_I'm not one to be lossst,"_ he hissed at me from where I had set him on the bed. He watched me as I hastily slide my baggy pants on under the hospital gown. He gave me a curious look and asked_, "What _are_ you doing_?"

"_I'm having tea and biscuits with the Queen."_ I said sarcastically as I tied the piece of rope I used for a belt. I then pulled that tricky changing move that I used for P.E. where I change shirts without showing any skin. _"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed._"

"_Yesss, I sssee that."_ Lucifer hissed indignantly, _"What I meant wasss why?"_

"_We can't very well sneak out of here if I'm wearing a hospital gown. How far do you think we'd get?" _I asked in quiet tones from the bed as I put on my socks and slipped on my shoes. Standing up, I pulled on my hoody and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"_I don't think that'sss a good idea, Harley." _

"_We still have to find Hogwarts. Now be quiet before we're caught."_

"_But Harley, we're at- Hey!"_ Lucifer tried to bite at me as I pushed him inside my front pocket.

Making my way around the bed, I crept past the door the voices were coming from. I paused for a moment, trying to make out their words, but it was useless. A bit disappointed, I started towards the double doors again. I had my hand on the door and thought I was home free, when the opening of another made me freeze.

The two sets of footsteps that had come out of the office stopped, I'm guessing, when they saw me.

"Miss Potter." A kind voice said behind me. I slowly turned to find the third old man I had met since finding out I'm a witch. This one looked older then the others, with long white hair and a beard reaching the belt wrapped around his plum colored robes. "I am glad you are awake." He was smiling at me with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. "After two days I was starting to worry."

The plump women beside him, who wore a white apron like a nurse, looked at my clothes and gave me a disapproving look. It seemed that they were waiting for me to say something.

"Ah, why are you wearing bath robes?" The old man gave a hearty laugh, and I gave myself a slap…mentally of course. This was not the time to be asking about their choice in clothing. Anyway, it's not like I had room to talk, even if I didn't get to pick out my attire.

I pushed a strand of black hair behind my ear in a moment of self-consciousness. Then remembering myself I stood up taller and looked them in the eyes. '_Ok, let's try this again._'

"Sorry. What I mean is: where am I?" I asked motioning my hand around the room. 'Mr. - ?"

"Albus Dumbledore," He said in a cheerful voice. "And you are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts."

"You are Headmaster Dumbledore?" I asked hopefully. When he nodded I gave a sigh of relief. "Well, you just made things easier for me. I've been looking for you. You see I got this letter, but I'm not sure if it was meant for me." I started to ramble, "Cause its address to a Harry Potter, and well, I'm not a boy. I didn't have an owl to find out if it could have been a writing mistake, so I was going to go to Diagon Ally within the week, but then I was-"I stopped myself short. I couldn't believe what I was about to admit to complete strangers! "-was outside and the Knight Bus showed up, so I made up my mind to come straight here instead." I finished lamely.

Dumbledore gave me a look that told me he knew what I was going to say. I bit my lip. "So was it Sir? A mistake I mean?" Dumbledore's impressive smile was back when he answered me.

"We will talk in my office after Madam Pomfrey," he gestured to the women who was still frowning at me, "is satisfied that you are entirely healed. I'll wait outside to accompany you." He shot a quick look at the nurse, "Poppy- ?" She nodded her head at him.

"Right." She said after Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey pulled me behind a privacy screen and told me to left up my shirt. When I hesitated, she said in a motherly voice, "Come now child, I only want to see your ribs." Reluctantly I complied. She prodded me for a few minutes, asking stuff like "does that hurt?" When she was done with that, she pulled out a stick and waved it around. I was not expecting the red light that came from its tip.

"What is that?" I asked in amazement. She didn't look at me as she answered.

"It's a wand. Each wizard or witch gets one when they become old enough to attend school. It's how we control our magic." I was still staring at it when she put it away. Once she stepped back, she gave another disapproving look at my clothes and scoffed. I was feeling humiliated, and was thrown off guard when she said, "I can't believe you tried to sneak out."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"There are wards on the door that let me know whenever someone tries to leave without my permission. We knew the moment you touched the handle. You could have saved us time if you'd have stayed in your gown." She gave me a small, sad smile and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"You just remind me of your father. James was always trying to sneak out of the hospital wing. He managed it a couple times too, though I'll never know how." That gave me pause.

"Wait! Are you telling me that…that my father was a….wizard?"

"Well yes child. Both your parents were, well Lily was of course a witch. She was a brilliant one too, with a good heart. She would have become a healer if it wasn't for the war. I was in tears the day they were murdered."

"Murdered? My parents died in a car crash." I was hardly able to choke out.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a peculiar look, "Who on earth told you that?"

I stayed silent and Madam Pomfrey gave a little "Oh" saying something about a calming potion and going inside her office. I could feel my rage increasing, and for the first time, I understood what it meant. I was going to lose control of my magic.

I quickly stuck my hands in my pocket to try and stop their shaking and hissed when a startled Lucifer bit me. I felt my fury come flowing out in one immense shock wave and there was a violent shattering noise as the beds in the infirmary lifted up in the air, and crashed threw the far windows.

I felt so drained. I saw Madam Pomfrey come running out of her office, before I slummed to the floor. Her scream made me feel worse. The double doors flew open and Dumbledore came striding in. I looked up into his blue eyes. The twinkle was completely gone from them. He locked onto my gaze, and for a minute I couldn't look away. Abruptly he turned to the alarmed nurse.

"Poppy, I need you to get Miss Potter some of your special chocolate." Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to retrieve the chocolate. Once she had returned she handed it over to Dumbledore who knelt beside me. He broke off a piece from the bar and offered it to me.

"Eat this," Dumbledore told me softly, as he placed it in my hand. I did as he said and ate the chocolate. After the forth one, I felt well enough to stand up.

Dumbledore stood up too and told Pomfrey to get Filius to help restore the hospital wing. Turning to me, Dumbledore lead me out of the infirmary and down countless hallways. I barely notice a gargoyle statue move aside to expose a spiraling staircase moving upward.

Once we were sitting in his office, I had more of my sense come back to me. That chocolate was some magic stuff, literally I assumed. I was as calm as I could expect to be.

The Dursleys had lied to me. Uncle Vernon said my father was a jobless drunk and Aunt Petunia often told me I was a stupid bitch just like my mother whenever I displeased her. I had believed every word of it. How could I not? The only thing I ever knew about my parents is what the Dursleys fed me. I could stand it if they said hateful things about my parents, but lying to me about how they died? Making them out to be bad parents who crashed their car into a tree while smashed? No. That I won't forgive.

Dumbledore gazed down at me from behind his desk. He let his twinkle shine through as if nothing had happened. I took little notice for I had just spotted another figure in the room.

Standing in the corner to the right of me was the barman. I wouldn't even have recognized him from the night before had I not recalled those eyes before passing out. Looking at him properly now, I could see he had shoulder length ash colored hair that was tied at the nap of his neck, whiskers that graze his high cheek bones, and a goatee.

"Thank you." I said to him honestly. He gave me a curt nod and I turned to face Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Professor. I lost control and ruined the hospital." Dumbledore gave me a sideways smile I wasn't too sure about.

"It's quite alright Miss Potter. If magic can't fix some flying beds, where is the sense in teaching it?" The barman in the corner gave a snort of amusement.

"You made the hospital beds levitate?" he asked with one wild brow lifted.

"And fly out the windows." Dumbledore supplied with a smile. The barman at right laughed at that.

"I didn't mean too!" I almost shouted in a pleading voice. Dumbledore sobered up at that.

"Yes well, Miss Potter, you'll learn to control that."

"Harley." Dumbledore looked at me funny. "My name is Harley. Miss Potter just sounds wrong. So am I really a witch, Professor?"

"I dare say you are Harley, quite a famous one too." That didn't make sense to me at all. '_These people didn't even get my name right and they want me to believe I am famous? Psh…._'

"Then why did the letter say Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Because that is what your birth certificate indicates."

"But why would my parents say I'm a-"

"Boy?" Dumbledore breathed out a sigh, "They didn't, I did." I scrunched up my face. "Oh I didn't do it on purpose. Your parents lead me to believe you were a boy, me and the rest of the wizarding world. I now see that they thought if anything were to happen to them, they could send you to a close friend." Dumbledore gave a grin as he said, "Brilliant really. I can't believe I never thought of it…"

"Thought of what?" Dumbledore let is smile slip.

"That you'd be safe if no one knew you were a girl. What you must understand Harley is the wizarding world was at war. A dark wizard, who called himself Lord Voldemort, was gaining supporters. Death Eaters he called them; people who thought that wizards should have rule over the muggle world. Anyone who went up against him ended up dead. Your parents stood with me on the light side against Voldemort." He said this proudly.

"Your mother was expecting you any day when one of my informers told me of Voldemort had plans to go after the Potters. So I sent them into hiding. They sent word to me when you were born, telling me they named you Harry and if I'd have the certificate made. I did so without question." He had a far off look on his face.

"You were just over a year old when he found Lily and James. They fought bravely. Your mother stood her ground between you and Voldemort, pleading for him to leave you alone. What harm could a baby do? Voldemort murdered her before turning on you." I could feel my cheeks were wet, but I was too stubborn to wipe the tears away.

"When the fatal curse came from his wand, it rebounded off of you, defeating Voldemort. The only sign that Voldemort had ever touched you is your scare." He said pointing at my forehead. I traced the lighting shape out of habit.

"And my dead parents," I said bitterly. Seeing that Dumbledore was going to remark, I asked, "So that's why I'm famous, because some evil guy couldn't handle his wand?" The barman gave a short laugh. I was glad for the distraction. Dumbledore gave small smile too.

"More or less, but we'll save that for another time. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore pulled out a bowl full of yellow candy. I smiled, took one, and leaned into the huge comfortable red chair I hadn't notice until then. Both men laughed at my sour expression. The Lemon Drop turned out to be good once I got past the bitter taste.

"I just realized I don't know your name." I said looking over at the barman. Another thought hit me, "And why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you have helped me. I just don't get why you had to be here for all of this." I tried to say with some respect. He looked at Dumbledore who gave a little nod before addressing me.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Aberforth." He gestured to the slightly younger man who now stood beside him. I looked between the two. Apart from for the bright blue eyes, they didn't look much alike. Dumbledore looked like a sweet old grandpa everyone loved. While Aberforth looked more like the old bikers I'd seen on the telly once.

"Harley," Dumbledore said in a gently seriousness once I was done comparing them. "I need you to tell me how you became injured." I paled considerably. Aberforth, who was closest to me, took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We can't help you child, if you don't tell us." His soothing voice was trying to convince me. I looked at my hands in my lap, but didn't really see them.

I was remembering the time Miss. Trade had asked me the same question. Even though I didn't tell her, Dudley had overheard and the damage was done. The Dursleys, who held influence over the school, had Miss Trade fired on account of sexually harassing Dudley. Like any women would want to touch _that_.

"I can't tell you." There was no use in pretending with these men, "If I tell someone, it'll only get worse."

"Harley," I looked up into Dumbledore's brilliant eyes. Something in them made him look older then before. "You need to trust us. We won't let them hurt you." His tone wasn't unkind, but was still not one you argued with. It made me crack.

"I tried to worn you, but if you think you can handle it, then fine." I said some what rudely before taking a deep breath. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. "The bruises on my arms and legs were from the rocks my cousin and his gang threw at me. The rest were from my Uncle Vernon's punishment later that night." Dumbledore was frowning and Aberforth looked fit to throw something.

Remembering, I added, "Except for my hurt wrist, I fell on it. So that was my fault."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fiddling with his beard while he thought. Without looking up, he asked me, "Can you tell me when these punishments started?" I gave a little shrug.

"Not really. All I can remember is that they didn't use to be so bad." After a moment, he looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked in an even tone. Two could play that game.

"Before I started to show signs of being _different_, Aunt Petunia would lock me in my cupboard for the day. Over little things, like if I burned the bacon, or didn't fold the laundry the way she liked; saying the word _magic_. Sometimes it was just because she didn't want me in the room." I said all this in a bored tone, even though I felt sick at the thought of being locked in the cupboard again.

"Anyway, like I said, I wasn't actual hurt until weird things began to happen around me. Hair growing back overnight after a hair cut; ending up on the school's roof; an ugly sweater shrinking that Aunt Petunia tried to make me wear. I guess Vernon thought if he hit me hard enough, he could beat the _freakishness_ out of me."

The color in Aberforth's face went a shade of red, and for a moment I thought he was choking, but then he began to breathe heavily. His rage was clear to me then. I tired to pull my hand out of his tight grip.

"Sir?" I looked at Dumbledore, who stood up quickly. He placed himself by Aberforth and gently pulled our hands apart.

"I will kill them! Albus they-"he started to shout, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"It is not the same, Aberforth." He gestured toward me, "this girl is safe now with us." I recognized the calming voice he used on me earlier.

"I won't let the same thing happen to her!" The sad look he had on his face made me feel bad for telling them at all.

"It won't. Now you need to relax. Harley needs to know what's going to happen in the summer."

Aberforth looked like he wanted to protest, but took one look at me and sat down in the seat to my right. Dumbledore seemed satisfied, because he too took his seat. He had a guilty expression as he began to speak.

"I owe you an apology, Harley." I didn't have long to wonder what he meant. "I thought I was keeping you out of danger when I placed you under your Aunt's care." He sighed, but I could tell he wasn't finish.

My logical side said to get all the facts; the side of me that was raging said '_Screw the facts, this is the man responsible for the past ten years of my life!_' I debated for a second, before letting logic take over. Besides, Dumbledore looked like he was getting enough death glares from his brother.

"There were still Death Eaters that had eluded the Ministry of Magic, and would gladly avenge their lord by killing you. Though there were many magical families who would have taken you in, I believed you'd be safest with your mother's family." He shook his head sadly, "How wrong I was.

"The wards I put on the house to protect you, would keep you safe from the outside world. However, what good are wards if they can't protect you from with in? I understand now that it is not safe for you there, Harley." I thought about this for a moment, hopeful I wouldn't be seeing the Dursleys again, when something accrued to me.

"Tell me you don't plan to send me to an orphanage?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice.

"Wouldn't even consider it," Dumbledore gave a meaningful look at his brother. "Aberforth has agreed to take you in as his granddaughter." I smiled big up at the nervous brother.

"You really would do that?" When he nodded I jumped up and hugged the old man, "Thank you." Aberforth patted my back awkwardly and I stepped back.

"The Hog's Head isn't actually the place a child should live, but there is a room for you." He told me very seriously. I beamed down at him.

"Harley there is one condition I am regrettable to say is necessary," Dumbledore said to get my attention. Still smiling, I took my seat and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "You'll have to pretend to be Harry Potter while attending school." Those words made my smile freeze and my green eyes go wide.

"Let me get this straight. You want me, to fool everyone into thinking I'm a _boy_?" I asked him. Dumbledore nodded. "I'm confused. _Why_?"

"Though you prevailed over Lord Voldemort, his soul has not left this earth." He saw the questioning stare in my eyes and answered with a "The how, is not important at the present time. For now, all that matters is there is a possibility he'll come into power again. If he learned who you are-"

"He'd come after me to finish the job. I get it." I frowned, trying to sort out all the information I was getting. "You said I had to pretend to be a boy at school. So that means enduring the summer…?" There was that twinkle I was becoming rather fond of.

"You'd be completely hidden in plane sight!" He looked like he wanted to laugh at his own brilliance. I almost did before I had a look at Aberforth.

"Wait. Won't everyone know you don't have a granddaughter?"

"Ah, well we let you in on a family secret when we told you who I was." Aberforth said, smiling sadly. "For over the past fifty years, I've been known as Jim McManus to anyone who has bothered to ask. Once Voldemort took his cause public, I became a spy for Albus. A lot of shady people came through my pub in those days. They'd drink too much and end up saying things they shouldn't." He smirked, "You learn more if you keep your head down, and your ears open. Remember that child." I bobbed my head to show I understood.

"So what do I tell people? I'm bound to meet someone in the summer." I glanced at both men.

"You tell them you are Harley McManus, no use in lying about your first name. You attend Beauxbatons academy of Magic, a school in France."

"But I don't speak French." I pointed out to him.

"I'll teach you this summer." Aberforth said to me. I smiled in thanks. Mulling it all over, I took another Lemon Drop when Dumbledore held out the bowl to me. I could tell he was enjoying my expression. "These are pretty good, once you get past the sour taste." I remarked offhandedly.

"You think so? Well you are the first to try them. I don't see why everyone else refuses. Muggle candy is so delicious."

"I've heard that word before, muggle. What's it mean?"

"It's what wizards call people who can't use magic."

"Oh," Was my lame reply. I sucked on the hard candy for a minute longer before making up my mind. "Well I've always preferred sports to dolls, so I think I can play the part of a boy well enough. What happens though when my body…um…develops?" I fought hard to keep from blushing. To Dumbledore's credit, he stopped himself from laughing at me, I suspected, and kept an even tone when he answered.

"I hope to have a more suitable place arranged before any changes accrue. However until such a time, we'll have to make adjustments as needed." He looked over my face. "Your hair for one, we have to be cut." I gave a long yawn.

"So when do we start this whole 'fool mother nature' thing?" Aberforth gave small laugh, as his bother looked out the window. I had to turn around to follow his gaze. The moon lit up the night sky. When had it gotten so late?

"Tomorrow well be best. Poppy will be livid with me if I don't get you to the infirmary.

"I'll walk Harley back." Aberforth volunteered. Dumbledore smiled gratefully. I didn't blame him. Madam Pomfrey wasn't the kind of woman you wanted to displease. I could picture the lecture I was sure to get for destroying her hospital wing.

We all stood up. Dumbledore walked us to the door, and bid us a good night. Aberforth and I made our way through the candle lit halls. He didn't talk much expect to say he would see me tomorrow, before leaving me outside the infirmary. It seemed Dumbledore wasn't the only one who feared the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, so I normally will do my notes down here, except for the Fudge Points. The only reason it was so long this time was because I had to explain what they are.

So here are some things I know I need help with. I'm trying really hard to make this story as good as possible. I am not British, so if you see a word that they would say differently, let me know, so I can start using that word instead? Like I think cool is a complete American word, where as they'd say wicked, right? Anyway, I'd appreciate it.

It might take me a while to update each chapter, two weeks at the most, but I will be working on cutting that down, hopefully in half.

Last thing, I've had a couple of people question the first person point of view. I just want to let you know, I really don't like it either, but I found it to be the hardest one I could do. It bugs me when people write in first person as if it were them. That is NOT what I am trying to do! I do NOT see myself as Harley! I'm trying to challenge myself. I figure once I get this down to where it doesn't bug people as much then I can handle anything.

REVIEW!! D


End file.
